


Mistaken tales

by bibitta007



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Desperate Lizzie, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealous and tipsy Red, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibitta007/pseuds/bibitta007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy story abut Jealous Red, Wet Lizzie and Mr. Sexy...Lizzington, oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken tales

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed it a few days ago (yes, I did dream it! :D) and it hasn’t happened with me before so I thought I just wrote it down. Special thanks to my beta, Alysha for helping me! :)

“Dembe, please just help me out! Marcus can’t come and I’m soaking wet! I truly believe that only you can help me…” there was silence for a moment and Red, like a curious little boy, pressed his ear closer to the door “…oh, so you’re not in the country? No, I definitely won’t call Red. I’m sure he would be unable to help me! I bet he doesn’t have a proper tool.” Lizzie chuckled.

Anger ran through him and the massive urge of purporting to his _dear_ Lizzie that his _tool_ was more than satisfying enough to handle her _soaking wet_ state!

**…A few hours earlier…**

For once in her life Lizzie yielded to Red’s reason and finally moved out of that horrible motel. She conceded that living in a motel and not having any material property that she could call her own simply ruined her. _Homeless_ won a new perspective for her.

Yeah, she had a roof above her head and a relatively comfortable bed to sleep on…but it wasn’t _home_. It was just an exigency where she didn’t like living but in the past months her workaholic attitude helped her; she simply worked herself to where exhaustion ruled her mind. She didn’t think about where she was sleeping exactly, or how miserable her life was, just jumped into bed and sleep as much as she could.

But those days were finally gone. Of course she still couldn’t afford the apartment that Red had bought, instead she rented a little house near the Post Office. She wasn’t even willing to tell Red the exact address and if it was up to her, Raymond Reddington would never bother her in her home. But things weren’t that simple, unfortunately and she was well aware that sooner or later he would know where she lived.

She could envision his offended stare as he would walk into her new apartment that needed renovation. But she didn’t dare dream a better place from her agent’s salary, and she didn’t want his money either.

It was more than enough that she was emotionally bound to him with the knowledge that he would leave her one day. She knew; if the Fulcrum was in his hands she would not see him again. It was a one-sided, emotional bond and it sucks.

So she decided to quit being addicted to Raymond Reddington.

Her tapering-off cure started with baby-steps,she didn’t run to him if she was in a trouble or didn’t tell him her address…or fantasizing about those tempting lips that were made for kissing sensuously until her own got swollen. But it was so damn hard because whenever he started telling another tale her unconscious navigated her eyes to those deliciously saucy creatures that emitted words like the finest cellist does the melodies…oh she would happily be a musician, just to play with his lips for a little…

She shook her head. Sometimes she couldn’t resist the temptation and her sinful thoughts led her to the devil, named Raymond Reddington.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the knock on her door. As a good friend, Marcus helped her out of the trouble, which were now those dirty thoughts about her favorite bastard.

“Hey, Liz. You look stunning today,” he greeted with charm. Marcus was only a few years older than Liz with beautiful deep brown eyes and black hair. His mum came from India while his dad was American and as a child who inherited two beautiful cultures and two different genomes as well, he was quite a handsome guy.

No wonder Ellie said yes when Marcus proposed!

“Thank you, Marcus. And thank you so much for helping, too! The spray of the shower is horrible! It needs to be fixed but I can’t do it myself and last time when I called for an expert I paid almost a fortune and it still doesn’t work properly!”

“No worries, I’m here to help!” He smiled at her and headed to the bathroom.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need some help.” She pointed with her thumb behind her then she turned around and left the man alone.

###

Two hours.

Red had been sitting in the car for two damn hours like a lousy detective.

He couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this. Seriously, Red thought that he had grown beyond this; to be lurking, just to know why Lizzie didn’t want to tell where she was living. And of course at times like this, when his curiosity won over every reasonable and adult thought, Dembe had to leave town, so now he was sitting in the car for two excruciatingly long hours alone. Until Mr. Sexy arrived.

Of course, he wasn’t jealous, no, not at all. No way. He and jealousy? Ha! He had to laugh at the thought.

So no, he wasn’t jealous…that much.

Okay, he had to admit that his heart wrenched a bit when Mr. Sexy hugged Lizzie at the door…and he felt a sudden urge to pound him into the sidewalk…but he was. Not. Jealous.

He let out a big sigh as he buried his face into his palms. What was wrong with him? She wanted to find happiness and it looked like Mr. Sexy made her happy with a simple hug. So what was the problem?

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, but Red wanted nothing more than to make her smile at him that way.

He wanted to be that man, dammit!

He shouldn’t feel that, but he did.

Perhaps Liz cared for him but didn’t feel the way he did. He couldn’t tell if it was love or just a very strong pull that brought him here, but it tempted him to do stupid things in her presence.

Sometimes he felt like a foolish school boy and only Liz was able to do this with him.

Before he could drown himself in self-pity, two, familiar silhouettes appeared at the door and his stomach turned upside down in disgust; Mr. Sexy leaned down and kissed Liz while she buried her hand into his hair.

He had seen enough, he thought and with an extra nudge on the throttle, he drove to the nearest safe house to purge the previous scene from his mind with some scotch.

###

“Thank you for the lunch. The bread you sliced on your own…hell, it was marvelous!” Marcuse teased as he kissed her cheeks. Liz fisted his hair and pulled back a little harder, just to let him know how much she did NOT appreciate his comment.

“Okay, I won’t hit you ‘cause you repaired my shower.” She smirked and waved good bye to him. “Bye”

“Bye Liz!” He went to his car and Liz rolled her eyes at herself because she was seeing Red everywhere; a driver who left in a hurry looked like him.

But as she knew well, Red didn’t drive.

###

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn’t drive here while he was tipsy.

He just had to tell the truth to Lizzie. He needed to give this a chance because it would kill him slowly and painfully otherwise.

He raised his slightly shaking hand to knock when his lady’s frustrated voice hit his ears from behind the door.

_“Dembe, please just help me out! Marcus can’t come and I’m soaking wet!”_

The guy could have been such a disappointment, Red thought.

 _“I believe you’re such an expert to solve this problem…”_ there was a silence for a moment and Red, like a curious little boy, pressed his ear closer to the door _._

Dembe? Could it be? His only friend and brother could do this to him? He never even noticed that Lizzie found Dembe attractive…or maybe he didn’t want to notice.

_“…oh, so you’re not in the country? No, I definitely won’t call Red.”_

Why not? He asked as he furrowed his brows.

 _“I’m sure he would be unable to help me! I bet he doesn’t have a proper tool.”_ Lizzie chuckled.

Anger ran through him and the massive urge of purporting to his _dear_ Lizzie that his _tool_ was satisfying enough to handle her _soaking wet_ state!

He slammed his fist three times against the wooden door.

_“Dembe, I have to go. No, I’ll do it myself. Okay…yeah, if I need extra help I’ll call you… bye.”_

“I won’t go away until you open this damn door!” Red shouted as he leaned against the doorframe to work his anger down a bit.

“Reddington, why the…” she couldn’t finish her sentence because the Concierge of Crime grabbed her wrists as he pinned her against the wall and kissed like he lived; with passion and the highest quality.

Her body went numb immediately and for a moment she just stared at him in shock but when his questioning tongue traced her lower lip she couldn’t help but let him slip into her mouth. With a low groan she finally answered to his sweet attack with equal desire.

When Red felt her body relax against him, he released her hands that immediately gripped his jacket lapelwhile the other scratched the little hairs at the nape of his neck.

Their tongues tried to dominate each other in a wild dance as she started rocking her hips against his. Red let out a harsh sigh through his nose as he left her lips and started kissing and biting her neck.

“You still think that I’m unable?” Red growled and bit her flesh, not hard to break skin but she definitely felt his teeth and _god,_ she couldn’t even think!

“What?” She breathed and pressed her un hidden bosom against those lips that she had been dreaming of for so long and now they tasted her with gentle bites and little sucks.

“Really Lizzie, you should have called me first …” he quickly undid the buttons on her wet white shirt…wait a minute…why was it wet?

“Are you drunk?” Serious battles were playing in her head right now; she really should push him away, he was drunk but damn! She had been craving for this moment for such a long time that she didn’t even dare to stop!

“I drank a few fingers but believe me that I _have_ my proper tool to help you.” He grabbed her hips and pulled her tight against him, to show that _tool._

“Red!” She half yelped-half moaned and suddenly stepped aside. “What the hell are you talking about?” Now she was confused as hell…and utterly turned on.

“I heard your phone call with Dembe and saw when Mr. Sexy left today.” Yep, a tipsy man always speaks the truth, even the truth he would never want to share.

“Mr. Sexy?” She laughed with disbelief.

“Oh, Lizzie he maybe younger and more attractive than me but leaving a lady wet?” He shook his head and stepped closer to catch her ear with his moistened and now swollen lips. “Just to let you know; I’ve never left a woman unsatisfied.” He dropped his voice lower and Liz had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

When he withdrew with a mischievous smirk, her eyes widened in realization.

Suddenly everything made sense!

“Oh my, Red it wasn’t like that!” She laughed and led him to the bathroom where the shower spray was hanging on the wall and the whole place was wet.

He formed an ‘O’ with his lips when suddenly he understood her _current_ wet state. He nodded and almost painfully avoided her stare.

“I think it’s best I leave,” for the first time in her life, Lizzie witnessed his cheeks getting slightly flushed in his embarrassment.

He was at the door when Red felt a hand at his shoulder that turned him around and a petite frame slammed him against the door. She stood on her toes and kissed him with equal desire like he had done nearly ten minutes ago.

When the need for breath was unbearable, they parted, staring each other’s intense gaze for a moment and a second later Liz slowly smiled at him.

“I don’t think you should leave…you know I have a physical problem and I’ve heard that you never leave a lady in…trouble.”

“Well…if you insist...” he smirked at her and let her thighs sneak around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

Sometimes mistaken situations destroyed a relationship…

But sometimes…

**_The end._ **


End file.
